villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Randa Duane
Randa Duane was H.A.R.D.A.C.'s first creation and duplicant in Batman: The Animated Series. She was the assistant of Karl Rossum and key to H.A.R.D.A.C's efforts to replace humanity. History It has been suggested that the human Randa Duane was murdered by H.A.R.D.A.C and replaced by a duplicate; in this scenario is not known whether Rossum was aware that Duane was a duplicant. Another theory is that Duane was not based on a human (since H.A.R.D.A.C. kept the original humans alive after making their duplicants), rather H.A.R.D.A.C. created her to be the ideal assistant and spy. While Duane was nominally Rossum's aide, in reality she secretly reported to H.A.R.D.A.C.; both of them knew that Rossum's moral qualms could interfere with the plan to replace humanity. Duane was sent by HARDAC steal information from other companies that rivaled Cybertron. One of the companies was Wayne Enterprises in which she stole by leaving a robotic briefcase to steal the discs and return to her through rocket escape system. She got chips and returned to HARDAC through a voice activated car. She was later aware Batman was following her so she activated the anti-aircraft guns in the car's trunk which shot down the Batglider. Though she got the chips, HARDAC needed the real designs specs which were in Bruce's computer in Wayne Enterprises. Days afterwards, Bruce made a visit to Cybertron to see if Karl Rossum knew anything about the theft. Randa comes out of HARDAC's interior and greets Bruce. Wayne noticed Duane's hand was cold as ice, to which she answered that she had been in the ice room. Rossum doesn't reveal any more info on HARDAC so Bruce asks Randa on date and decides to "charm the information." Randa accepted Wayne's invitation so she could get more information on Wayne Enterprises. Randa later talked with HARDAC after Karl and Bruce departed the room. HARDAC informed her that the its new developments that are making some people that are too curious and sent Duane to send a robotic duplicate of James Gordon to its place. At night, Duane tasered Gordon at his house and replaced him a robotic duplicate. Duane took the real James Gordon to Cybertron so HARDAC can learn more from Gordon about behaviors and mental states of humans. A day later, Randa left her make-up compact on purpose after she arrived at Wayne Enterprises for her date with Bruce. The compact was revealed to be a tiny robot transmitted to download files from Wayne's computer. Meanwhile at Wayne Manor, Bruce and Randa were talking about Rossum's inventions. Wayne asked Randa how does Rossum know what has been precisely stolen from his industry. Bruce received a call from Lucius about the computer files before he can learn more. He left to his company and told Randa to stay. Wayne revealed to Lucius that all the computer files that were taken were dummies and the real ones were at his house. HARDAC heard their conversation through the compact robot and told Randa to look around the house. She look around the house with special goggles and stunned Alfred with a taser gun. Randa searched the house and discovered the Batcave and Bruce Wayne is Batman. She reported her findings to HARDAC, downloaded the chip's specs, and left before Bruce came. Duane later captured Harvey Bullock when he was sent by James Gordon's duplicate to Cybertron to get statement from Randa. Randa sent a duplicate to take Harvey's place. Rossum found out HARDAC's duplicating process has been activated and its true motivations. Rossum tries to shut down HARDAC but it stuns its creator and told Randa to put Rossum into storage. Later, Bruce received an invitation from Mayor Hill to the Gotham Club. He accepted but when he came, he found that the Gotham Elite has been replaced with duplicates. Bruce escaped before Randa could stun him and replace him with a duplicate. Afterwards, Barbara sneaked into Cybertron to look for her real father but was caught by a secret robot and brought to HARDAC. Duane told Barbara she would "join" her father shortly but was interrupted by Batman who destroyed most of the duplicates and freed everyone who was captured by HARDAC. Randa fought Batman with her true robotic face showing while the others escaped the building using Rossum's personal elevator. Duane overpowers the Caped Crusader and pushed his head under the elevator as it came down. At the last minute using his strength, Batman got clear of the elevator and flipped Randa into the shaft, and she was crushed by the weight of the descending platform. Trivia *Randa was modeled after Marilyn Monroe. *Duane makes a cameo on a computer screen in "His Silicon Soul." Category:Batman Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Right-Hand Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Female Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Spy Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Creation